


Butterflies

by chisakiichi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Reigisa Week, They're both nerds, Who Like Caramel, it's cute I think, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakiichi/pseuds/chisakiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rei and Nagisa's first date, and Rei suggests the coffee shop down the street. They have a caramel latte and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely April-senpai, who accompanied me during Anime Boston and made the experience more enjoyable than it would've been alone. Thank you for tolerating my kik conversations and overall self, here's my thanks!  
> This is my first fic that's not Eren and Levi wow wow wow.

   The temperature outside was pleasant, a gentle breeze to accompany the mild air. No humidity was present, despite last week's rainfall. The conditions were perfect for a date outdoors. 

  
   Rei reached into his jean pocket, grasping his phone and pulling it out to glance at the time. 

  
 **1:59 pm** was the stated time on the smooth glass screen. He gulped in anticipation, rocking backwards on the soles of his shoes. At exactly **2:00 pm** , he would be going on his first date with Nagisa. _Alone._ Just the thought made his heart rate increase rapidly, along with his breathing. He would be _alone_ with _Nagisa_ , whom he could not deny he had feelings for. 

  
   A quick beep sounded from his pocket, the sudden noise jolting him forward in fear and causing him to hit his head on the front door of Nagisa's house. Rei let out a quiet whimper from the rising pain, adjusting his crooked glasses and hearing loud footsteps and then an even louder thud. He probably jumped off the stairs.

  
   The door flew open, allowing the cool air from inside the house to seep out and embrace Rei in a veil of pleasant air and appreciate the invention of air conditioning. 

  
   "Rei-chan! You're here, and exactly on time too! Wow, I'd never expect anything less from you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa complimented, his voice bubbling with happiness. His small body was jumping up and down as he stepped out the doorway, closing and locking the door behind him before grabbing Rei's hand. 

  
   "I was thinking we could go to the coffee shop down the street? I've heard endless stories about their lattes and how one of the employees makes designs with the foam." Rei said as they began walking, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand. Nagisa's hand was enclosed around his other one, and he couldn't ignore the feeling of butterflies blooming in his stomach. 

  
    _Nagisa_ was _holding his hand_. _Nagisa Hazuki was holding his hand_. After a few seconds, the reality of it all sank in and Rei began to panic. Nagisa Hazuki who he had a _crush_ on was _holding his hand_ and was _walking next to him_ and was _smiling up at him_. Oh god. 

  
   Rei gulped and turned his head to give a small smile back, eliciting a high pitched giggle from Nagisa and he began to swing their hands back and forth in the motion of a swing. 

  
   It was quiet, save for the rustle of the leaves and the music of cicadas. It was then that Rei realized he should probably make small talk until they arrive. If he talked now, what would they talk about at the coffee shop? What could he even talk about? Swimming? Nagisa loved swimming, but he wasn't Haru. 

  
   "Rei-chan, did you watch that anime I suggested to you last week?" Nagisa questioned, continuing to swing their hands like a pendulum.

  
   "Uhm.. Anime.. Anime? Yes, I watch anime." Rei stumbled out, feeling his cheeks heat up and dust themselves red. 

  
   "No no! I know you do, silly. I meant the one I suggested. No.6, remember?" He laughed, his hand detaching from his to grip his sides as he laughed aloud.

   
   "Haha, yeah.. With uh, those two guys. Nezushi and Seeyon." Rei managed a slightly awkward laugh in his sentence, scratching the back of his head to occupy his hands. 

  
   "Who? Did you mean Nezumi and Shion? Haha, Rei-chan!" Nagisa stopped walking to grip his sides once more in laughter. He nearly fell to the pavement, his body wavering as he tried to calm down. Rei felt his face heat up but his blood run cold. _Did he really just mess that up? Two simple names? Where did he get 'Seeyon' from 'Shion'?_

  
   "Rei-chan, you're too much! But look, we're here!" Nagisa announced, pulling at Rei's hand and tugging him forward and into the coffee shop's entrance. The small bell overhead signaled their arrival, earning them an enthusiastic 'welcome' from the young male at the counter. 

  
   Nagisa led him to the bar stools that had a window that displayed the colorful garden on the opposite side. Rei sat on one of the plushy leather seats, watching Nagisa hop up to sit on the one adjacent to his.   
   "The flowers outside.. They're.. Beautiful!" Rei commented, pleased by the scenery of various shades of greens and select purple hydrangeas.

  
   "They are! Almost as beautiful as yourself Rei-chan!" Nagisa giggled and kicked his feet since his height didn't allow them to touch the ground. It was an innocent compliment, but just the way he said those selected words directed towards him had his heart pounding against his chest. He felt a blush dust itself upon his cheeks, and he turned his head away from Nagisa's view. 

  
   "T-thank you, Nagisa-kun." He replied, biting his lower lip as he tried to formulate a compliment in return. What could he say? Your smile is brighter than the way water re-fractures light rays? Your hair looks softer than the most expensive silk? No no no-

   "I'll go order for us! What to you want, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked, turning in his seat to face Rei.   
   "I uh, I think I'll order.. The caramel latte. Yeah, caramel." Rei reassured himself, nodding at Nagisa. In return, he gave a beaming smile and hopped off his chair and skipped towards the front counter.

   
   It then struck Rei that the date was _his_ idea, and yet he was allowing _Nagisa_ to _pay_ for _both_ their drinks. He gripped his hair in frustration directed solely at himself, and let out a quiet sigh. Next time he would pay, next time definitely. But, would there even be a next time? Nagisa kept having to start the conversations, and he was paying on a date that he didn't even plan. He would never like him in that sense now.

   
   "Rei-chan! They were out of cups, so I just got a large so we can share it!" Nagisa stated casually, hopping up in his chair and setting the large paper cup in between them. Rei just blinked, both in disbelief and absolute horror. _He was going to be sharing a latte with Nagisa Hazuki, oh god._

  
   He examined the drink itself more closely, noting the perfect shade of mocha and lighter colored foam at the very top. He peered into it, noticing the design that was engraved into the foam. 

  
   "It's a.. Heart." Rei stated the obvious, earning an agreeing nod from Nagisa. 

  
   "I requested it, since it's our first date and all." Nagisa said slowly, twirling a strand of blonde around his finger out of habit. Rei looked over at him, noticing his cheeks were dusted a light pink. He was _blushing_. _Nagisa_ was _blushing_. In that moment, he desired nothing more then for the human brain to have a function to capture pictures and preserve them forever. He would remember this image forever.

  
   Not wanting the latte's warmth to go to waste, he leaned forward in his chair to take a sip. Without realizing, he and Nagisa leaned in simultaneously and winded up bumping noses at the close proximity of their faces. Rei gasped, splashing a drop of liquid on his cheek in the process of pulling away. 

  
   Nagisa blinked at his actions, and then giggled with the straw still in his mouth, causing bubbles to form and the heart to disorient. Rei felt his veins become injected with ice, never had he felt so embarrassed.

   
   Nagisa's giggling seized into just a small smile, his body leaning forward in the direction of Rei and his small pink tongue peeking out as he lapped up the small drop of caramel latte on Rei's cheek. He then pulled away a few centimeters, staring directly into Rei's amethyst eyes, as where Rei could look into his ruby ones. A long silence passed between the two, until Rei cleared his throat and pulled away. In response, Nagisa did the same.

   
   "About that anime.." 

  
   "Yeah, tell me how you liked it!" 

  
   An hour passed on the clock as they took turns sipping from the caramel latte and sharing their insight on the anime. Both could agree on the fact it deserved a second season, and perhaps another after that.

  
   "Shall we get going?" Rei suggested, a smile evident on his lips as the date was beyond satisfaction.

   
   "Mhmm." Nagisa hummed in reply, hopping off the barstool and taking Rei's hand in his once more. He took the paper cup and tossed it in the garbage on the way out. Once outside, they were greeted in a warm embrace from the mild heat. 

  
   The walk home mirrored the previous one, quiet save for the cicadas and small talk. Yet, the tension for earlier was lifted and Rei found himself swinging their hands together. 

  
   Nagisa's house came into view, and Rei felt something tug at his heart as they began to approach the cobblestone path that lead to the entrance. 

  
   "A-about today.. I really enjoyed myself. Your company was better than anyone else's could've been, Nagisa-kun." Rei managed to get the words past his lips, looking down at Nagisa to find him blushing once more. He wanted to see him do that more often, and be the cause behind it as well.

   
   "I had lots of fun too. Probably because it was with you, Rei-chan." Nagisa looked up, blush a shade darker than before. He took a small step forward, causing Rei to stumble backwards and his back to touch the door. 

  
   "Nagisa.."

  
   "Rei.." 

  
   They both looked into the other's eyes, viewing the person opposite in a haze of affection. The atmosphere felt slightly suffocating, but maybe it was due to their bodies having no distance between each other. They could feel the rapid beating of the other's heart, and feel the quiet breathing from each other's lips.

  
   Rei gulped, lifting his hands to encircle around Nagisa's small waist, bringing him closer than he was already. In response to his actions, Nagisa lifted his arms up to wrap around Rei's neck, standing on the tips of his toes to bring their lips closer. Rei leaned in, pressing his lips against Nagisa's soft ones, tasting the lingering caramel and a faint strawberry flavor. Nagisa's grip tighten, as did Rei's as they stayed pressed against each other; chest to chest, lips to lips. 

  
   After a few seconds passed, both pulled away and found themselves breathless despite how short the kiss lasted. Nagisa's face was flushed, Rei's even more so. 

  
   "Again.." Nagisa barely whispered, but audible enough for Rei to hear and grant his wish. His arms held the small blonde tighter, nearly lifting him off the pavement as their lips met again. They stayed in the position a few seconds longer than the previous kiss, Nagisa pulling away as he felt himself be lifted off the ground. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around Rei's waist and pressed his forehead against the taller male's. 

  
   "That.. Was amazing for a first kiss.." Rei breathed out, switching their directions so Nagisa was pressed gently against the door as a sense of support. Nagisa nodded in agreement, lacing his fingers together behind Rei's neck.

   
   "I'm glad I got to share it with you, and I'm glad I got to share mine with you, Rei-chan." Nagisa smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against the tip of Rei's nose. 

  
   "So.. Does this mean we're dating?"

  
   "I would like it to."

  
   "So.. We are dating, starting now?"

  
   "I would like to.."

  
   Rei smiled at Nagisa's acceptance, burring his head in the hollow of his shoulder and neck. Butterflies were blooming in his stomach once more, but he didn't mind the feeling at all as long as Nagisa was the reason behind it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so much embarrassment throughout this I actually needed to take a break, omg. /)//(\  
> *Hides in the corner*


End file.
